


Guess who's Black Black Black~

by KxM



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bottom Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Dom Pitch Black (Gaurdians of Childhood), Double Penetration, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Stomach Distending, Sub Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Subspace, Tentacle Sex, Top Pitch Black (Gaurdians of Childhood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KxM/pseuds/KxM
Summary: Pitch gets released from tourture and is found by Jack. What will happen when the two find something they didn't know they were longing for?Pretty much just like some angst at the beginning then smut.





	Guess who's Black Black Black~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Let_Me_Give_Kudos_Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_Me_Give_Kudos_Twice/gifts).



> This is my first fanfiction I'm posting! Yay!

The first thing Pitch saw when he opened his eyes, after seemingly a long time, was the moon. Had he seen the bright, shining light before, he would've thought it to be mocking, but now it just looked sad. The white streams cascade onto his face almost like they're trying to comfort him. However, Pitch knew the only thing the moon had to give was pain.

The fear has gripped every part of Pitch literally and figuratively. It wouldn't let go. Pitch curled in on himself just thinking about it. The emptiness of all hope; of any small, fleeting happiness. Pitch didn't know why it stopped, but he was relieved it did. Not glad, no. Pitch wasn't certain when, or if, he'd ever feel something like gladness again.

Now that he was out, Pitch didn't know what to do. Where did he go? What was the reason the moon let him out of that torment? Pitch didn't have a purpose anymore. He no longer cared about being noticed. What would it matter that he was recognized when he couldn't even recognize himself? He knew, though, that he wouldn't spread fear. He knew no one should feel what he did.

Pitch wasn't sure when he started walking, or where he was going. He supposed it was just something to do. Pitch heard a soft crunching under his feet and realized it was snow. Pitch laughed aloud. He remembered all of the trouble snow brought him, but he couldn't blame what happened on Jack. He knew that it was his fault for becoming greedy. That used to be all he was, but now he isn't anything.

Pitch kept walking and walking and walking. How long has he been wandering this forest? The sun and moon alternated illuminating the black branches countless times. The sky kept cycling and he kept walking. The feeling of nothing happening was so much better than the feeling of the absence of good in that literal hell hole.

Maybe it was by accident, or by the moon, that Jack found him robotically trekking through the forest. Pitch vaguely remembers the furrow of Jack’s brows and his mouth opening slightly. He heard his voice project through the trees,  
“Pitch? What are you- how are you… here?”

Pitch hasn't heard anyone speak for a while; only his own screaming. Pitch just stared at Jack. He thought about answering him but couldn't formulate anything. Jack once again called out; however, this time more hostile.  
“What are you doing here?! If you think I'm going to go easy on you, you're in for a surprise!” Jack taunted while stabbing his staff forward at pitch as if to push him back with it.

Pitch knew he was too weak to fight, both mentally and physically, so he simply raised an eyebrow at Jack.  
“What makes you think I need you to go easy on me?” Maybe taunting the boy who could probably freeze him to death wasn't the best idea, but right now death seemed more like laying down to sleep after a hard day’s work. Restful. Sadly, Pitch knew Jack was too moralistic to outright kill him.

Pitch’s train of thought derailed when he saw a white flash quickly unfurling its white, sparking tendrils towards his chest. He knew he was too weak to put up a good fight, and in the end he would lose, so he might as well get over this soon.

Pitch just hoped that when he was captured he wouldn't be forced into some long drawn out process of gaining all the guardians trust. Just so they could all blame him for any possible thing that went wrong.

Too bad though, that that was exactly what happened after Jack found him, and brought him back for some weird guardian gathering. Pitch seemed to wait an immeasurable amount of time for them all to reluctantly start to trust him, but there was one thing that wasn't so horrible about the guardians, his new found friendship then eventual relationship with Jack Frost.

It wasn't anything anyone would have expected or imagined up. If there was someone who had imagined that sort of thing, then they must be irrevocably messed up… or insightful, sadly, it probably isn't the latter. Anyways, it's been about ten years now since Jack found pitch wandering the forest aimlessly, and a lot of things have changed.

-

The room was dim in Pitch’s, and now also Jack’s, lair. If you're wondering, Pitch wanted to change its name from lair, but Jack insisted the name was too cool, and it would be a shame if someplace went from being called lair to dwelling. Pitch didn't see anything wrong with that, but was willing to relent for his boyfriend of eight years. Pitch would almost always submit under Jack’s will. Except in bed.

Jack was straddling Pitch on their bed, as he brought their mouths together for a passionate kiss. He ran his tongue over the other’s, but was distracted from the kiss when Pitch’s fingers streaked over his chest as he took of his shirt causing Jack to shiver. He would almost think that was an accident, but he knew that Pitch was too deliberate for that. If he wanted you to moan, you would moan, and Jack wasn't thinking about fighting that fact any time soon.

Pitch softly stroked a small patch of skin by Jack's collar bone like he was mapping out where he'd mark him. Pitch slowly started to kiss the area lightly. Then, he used his tongue and swirled it around his sensitive skin. He started sucking and nipping at the area causing Jack to whimper. He knew that Pitch was placing the hickeys just out of sight. Pitch had lots of practice after all, and he knew that this was satisfying Pitch’s possessive streak. Maybe it was also satisfying something in Jack, but he wouldn't admit to that.

Jack was startled suddenly when Pitch placed his hands on Jack’s hips and pushed them down. He realized that Pitch wanted him to pull off his pants, and he quickly obliged. Jack fumbled with his zipper in the dark for too long it seemed, because he felt soft streams of sand slipping past his fingers to help him take off his pants. The air in the lair that hit against his bare skin was freezing and made Jack shiver.

This was amplified when Pitch made his cold sand stroke up and down Jack’s legs. After a few moments, Pitch seemed to get bored of this and started pulling off his underwear as well. The fabric stimulated Jack's cock, and made it harden as his boxers slid off.

A gasp could be heard echoing through the vast castle. Jack grabbed Pitch’s face and pulled him closer for a kiss when he felt something akin to water sliding down his arms. Then, he felt a hard material circling around his wrists and saw that it was Pitch’s sand holding him back. He could feel the same thing happening around his ankles and tried to pull his legs up to test the binds. The sand tightened in response, then it pulled his arms up and legs apart.

Jack made his gaze level with Pitch’s eyes. All Pitch did was raise his eyebrow and smirk.   
“I never said you could touch me Jack. Don't be a bad boy because I know you won't like the punishment.” Jack was distracted by Pitch’s warning, and He arched off the bed when he felt the tendrils pushing up against him, then slowly slip in. It was small, smooth, and cold, but not uncomfortable. It moved in and out slowly allowing Jack to relax and get used to the size.

Jack’s eyes widened when he felt a rush of more sand being added. The stretch felt so good, but he still didn't feel full. Jack looked longingly at Pitch, who had just taken off his clothes, for him to fill Jack up. Pitch raised his eyebrow knowingly, but did nothing to fulfill his needs. Jack was distracted once again as the hard tentacles slipped against that bundle of nerves inside of him.

Jack exhaled a breathy moan and tossed his head around the soft pillows. His hands grabbed any material they could, and his toes curled as if to catch hold of the sheets as well. Fuck, Jack felt like he needed more. He was at the edge of his seat. Anticipating when the show would really start. Jack didn't have to wait too long, because even more sand was being added; stretching him out seemingly impossibly around it.

By now, Jack was panting hard, and sweat was starting to collect on his brow despite the room’s freezing temperature. The slight pain from taking all the sand somehow felt amazing. Everything was a mix of good and bad. They all conflicted beautifully making Jack feel calm, but almost overwhelmed at the same time. He felt like he wasn't really in his body anymore. Just floating.

Suddenly, Jack felt the sand shrink inside of him. He opened his eyes, which he didn't realize that he closed, and looked at Pitch questioningly. When he grabbed the insides of his thighs, Jack excitedly squirmed. Finally, Pitch pushed in and Jack felt so full. Jack experienced euphoria with both the sand, hardened so it would be just like a dildo, and Pitch’s dick filling him up so well.

Jack’s breaths were heavy, and by now his hair is plastered across his forehead. Eventually, Jack could relax and panted out,  
“M-move. I, I'm ready!” A mere second after that, Pitch started thrusting inside Jack. He was powerful, but not too hasty. He kept his composure and pounded deep into Jack, but didn't frantically move his hips.  
  
The sheets were now hanging off the bed from Jack wiggling his arm about. He could hear the slap of skin and taste the cold, thick, and muggy air. Jack still felt like something was missing, strangely enough. But, like a mind reader, Pitch knew what Jack needed. He felt the sand once again increase and stretch his hole impossibly wide. Both Pitch and the sand alternated pounding into him. The constant stimulation had Jack trembling on the bed.

Jack could see his stomach distending with both the size and lengths of Pitch and the sand. The two dwarfed his which Jack blushed about. It was sadly half the length of Pitch’s and nowhere near as thick. Breaking Jack from his thoughts was an especially hard thrust against his prostate. Jack felt like he was teetering on an edge about to fall off. He was so close.

“I'm gonna, I'm gonna c-” Jack felt a something cold, that sent shivers down his spine, wrap around the base of his dick.   
“Not yet Jack. You wouldn't want to cum before me now would you?”  
“I- no no I don't.” Jack forced out. he could barely think anymore. He just needed to cum.

Desperately, Jack started trying to meet Pitch’s thrusts halfway in hopes of getting his release. This dug Pitch’s dick further into Jack's prostate making it even harder not to cum.  
“I can't! I need to- I need to cum! Please.” Jack repeated these phrases like a mantra. It was all he could think about.

“Not yet. Don't you want to be a good boy for me?”  
“Yes!” Jack gasped out. His hands were in tense tight fists, and his eyes squeezed shut. He knew that without the tentacles wrapped around his cock, he would have cum already. Jack was now pulling on the bindings on his hands to hopefully pull the sand off his dick, so he could find release.

“Don't worry Jack. Just a little bit longer. Your such a good boy. Just a little bit longer.” Jack arched his back off the bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on; even with the sand choking his dick. Jack noticed that Pitch’s thrusts were starting to speed up and knew that he was also close.

Finally, Pitch came inside of Jack filling him up so well. Pitch sighed and pulled out but left the sand to pound inside of Jack. He sped up the thrusts of the sand making Jack shake.   
“Please I'm ready! Oh god I'm gonna- fuck! Pitch please! I've been so good! Please!” Jack’s moans interrupted the sentence about every other word.  
“Pitch I need-” at last the tendril slipped off of Jack's cock, and the sand sped up its thrusts even faster. Pitch, then, grabbed Jack’s dick and stroked him to completion.

Jack came with a yelp all over his stomach then finally relaxed down into the bed. He was short of breath, and felt like he could sleep for an eternity. Pitch used his sand to help clear out the cum still inside of Jack. The smooth shaft released to its soft grains and brushed against his walls as they cleared out the cum. Jack shivered as his over sensitive insides were being stimulated. Pitch floated the sand and disposed of it somewhere Jack couldn't see.

Pitch then had the sand bunch up around Jack’a cum on his stomach and carry it off with wherever the other sand went. Then Pitch pulled Jack up to lay his head down on the pillows. Pitch then slid next to Jack and hugged his from behind. Jack smiled softly then snuggled back into Pitch. He felt so safe and warm in his lover’s arms while he drifted off to sleep.

-

When Jack woke up, he saw that the bed was empty. He lost all tiredness from his eyes and looked around the room. It was warmer now that it was day, and with the sun shining through the window. Jack was a bit sore from the night before and still naked. So, he waddled over to the dresser and pulled out some fresh clothes. He put on his blue hoodie and jeans. He then left the room in search of Pitch.

Jack heard clanging down the hall in the kitchen and smiled. When he entered the room, he saw Pitch laying down plates of toast on the counter. He looked up when he heard Jack enter the room and smiled.  
“Jack! I thought you were never going to get out of bed.” Pitch pulled out a jar filled with cocoa powder from his cabinet.

“After what we did last night, me too.” Jack laughed and poured milk into a pot that was already set down beside the sink. Jack then turned on the stove and put the pot out to simmer. Pitch dumped in a few spoonfuls of the powder into the milk. He then dropped the spoon into the sink and back-hugged Jack. He kissed Jack's cheek while the other was spreading jelly on the toast.

“I love you.” Pitch whispered into Jack's ear.  
“I love you too.” Jack said while he craned his neck to kiss Pitch on the lips. Jack brought over the two mugs to the table, and Pitch brought the toast. The two shared another blissful morning and, if it were up to them, they'd share many more.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!! And a happy new year!


End file.
